Forbidden Fruit
by caiitlon
Summary: A touching and sadistic tale of Ryuk and Sayu. Mainly sadistic, though.
1. You're the Apple of my Shinigami Eyes

Human beings were just _so_ amusing. With all their emotions, their idiotic struggles in life, and their easily influenced minds, who wouldn't find them all simply smashing? It was excitement like I've never felt to see their faces, their fat, greasy and beady-eyed faces, fill with pure horror when we, or _I_, was able to watch as I took a life. It filled me with such joy when they howled out in pain that I, of course had caused, thanks to my own lovely scrawl. Their deaths were always long and drawn out because really, where was the fun in a short and painless death? Easily put, there wasn't any. I loved to see their lives flash through their teary eyes and more than anything, I craved the cheap thrills they drenched me in – I wanted nothing more than to be sopping _wet_. I can't think of anything the pleasure I feel can compare to, especially when long and meaningless years of my life were spent simply waiting and watching in the Shinigami realm. Mind-numbingly boring, that place was. The only thing considered to be entertainment in such a lonely and empty place was gambling away our already prolonged lives or trying to guess whose throat would dry out the fastest whilst shoving down the horrible tasting apples only my charming home could cough up. It sure was a real _riot_ living up there, as you might have guessed.

Needless to say, the humans that our lives were so closely connected to were the only real cure for our monotonous days and melancholy nights.

I was one of the lucky few who had gotten the opportunity to prance around Earth, free as a bird. I heard some humans say that a while back and it seemed to fit well. Admittedly, I had to trick the Shinigami King to do such a thing and I had to stick around with some kid by the name of Light, but that was beside the point. He treats me to apples whenever I'm a good boy and he's quite interesting, so its not too bad. Get this. The boy thought my Death Note was some kind of fucking joke and so he tried it out on some person on the television. Poor fella dies, Light goes ballistic, calms down, and is calling himself Kira and claiming its up to him to deal out 'judgment' among the world. He says hes only going to use the Death Note on criminals but humans are easily corrupted. Regardless of how it turns out, it'll be terribly amusing for me.

Light's great and all, don't get me wrong, but I don't give a damn about his problems. He's always asking me about the Death Note when I have already been so generous by writing out the rules in the front cover. No, my _real_ interest is his sister, Sayu. See, I've never been so good around women. I know, I know, its a real shocker. All the owners of my Death Notes, all _accidentally_ dropped, mind you, have been men. Plain curiosity draws me towards her. I want to know how easy it is to destroy her, inside and out. I want to watch her face flood with pure terror. I want to rip the naivety and innocence from her small body. Really, I just want to know if men on Earth are any different than the females, besides the obvious body parts one has and the other does not.

Even I'm not _that_ daft.

Occasionally, when I'm tired of staring at Light's hunched over back and irritated with the constant crunch of potato chips, I talk. I talk about a variety of things such as apples, and when I'm going to be getting more of said apples. I ask questions about his plans with the Death Note and how his life is going now that he gets to play God, thanks to yours truly. What can I say, I'm a sweetheart. I also try to casually bring up Sayu's name whenever possible. Light almost always replies with a sigh, telling me that he doesn't have time to waste explaining her life to me and that he doesn't understand why I need to know or why I insist on bringing her up. I usually go silent here, bide my time, and insert her name randomly into our conversations a week or so later. Partly, I do this to infuriate him and partly because I want to know about her. I'm sad to report that my dedicated efforts have gotten no results.

Fortunately for me, she spends a lot of time in his room and I get to watch. I listen to her sing-song voice and it rings in my ears for days after-wards. I'm able to stare at her shamelessly while Light helps her with her homework, the only reason she ever shows up. I wonder if she's dumb because she needs help often. She looks up to Light for some reason and whenever I see her, watching her brother with a shit-eating grin on her face, I'm tempted to just shout out what _Kira_ does all day. I don't, though. It'd ruin everything for me if I did. All in all, I'd say she's a nice girl and that makes me even more wrapped up in her rosy cheeks and her ignorance to the world. I spend hours floating around in Light's room just thinking about her and how exactly I should go about ravaging her body and soul. She can't see me so any twisted thing that pops into my mind is a very likely possibility. Sometimes, I feel bad for her, but mostly, I feel glad for myself. I even have to resist the urge to squeal out in joy on occasion. That was a joke. But really, I'm dying to get to this girl.

As a God of Death, I have no morals. I could care less about what Light thinks of me after what I've chosen to do to his darling baby sister. He's much too consumed in my heartfelt gift, anyway. Each night, I have decided that I'll make her night a living Hell.

What could be more delightful?


	2. A Midnight Snack

It was one of those incredibly dull nights where nothing was able to hold my attention. It was one of those nights where I was not just peachy to be floating about in the dark with nothing better to do then wriggle my fingers. It was one of those nights where I was just _dying_ to do something, anything. Light was asleep, bless his slowly corrupting soul, his chest rising and falling steadily beneath a plain, white, and thin blanket. It was kind of unsettling how serious he looked, even when asleep. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he were deep in thought. Weren't people supposed to look peaceful and relaxed? Anyway, I didn't have his engrossing voice to keep me company and because of that I was feeling pretty lonely. I was so lonely, in fact, and so desperate for entertainment, that I silently swept into the room next door, which just so luckily ended up being the little angel Sayu's bedroom. I had no idea that her room just so happened to be directly besides his. _Really_. I guess it doesn't matter if you believe me or not.

Anyway, I went into Sayu's room. It looked pretty much the same as any other average teenager's room, even if she had barely just hit her teens. There was desk shoved against one wall, reeking of mahogany. The school books she'd brought into Light's room so often were sprawled across it, open with some papers scattered here and there. Next to the desk was a bookcase which looked extremely empty when I compared it to Light's. A double set of doors were also visible, and I assumed that these could be pulled out and would lead into a closet, full of clothes. I didn't understand why humans needed so many. My outfit was stylish and sleek and I had no hassle trying to find something else just as nice as they all did. The centerpiece of the whole room, however, and the first thing my eyes were drawn to was the bed and the small lump in it, otherwise known as Sayu.

One dainty leg, slim and pale, hung out from beneath a childish looking comforter; it had some white horses with horns that shat out rainbows. Her foot barely brushed against the cold ground. I noticed that her toenails were had chipped black paint on them. I moved forward, closer to her barely moving form, curiosity getting the best of me. I needed to know this girl inside and out; I needed to know what made her _her_. I needed to have a good source of amusement; She and her pain would be like that television program all the kids clamored around to see. Closer and closer I moved until I was hovering directly over her, my face so near hers that I could count each individual eyelash; that I could see every pore in her no doubt greasy face. Her breath was hot against my skin and I stared and stared , trying to remember every inch of her I could. I don't know exactly how long I stayed in there, but it must have been hours.

All of a sudden, she spoke and I immediately flew back with wide eyes and my jaw hanging down to the ground. I had forgotten that she couldn't see me, evidently. And, I wasn't yet aware that humans could talk in their sleep.

Actually, she screamed; She did not talk.

Sayu had sat straight up and her eyes shot open. A screech, an ear shattering screech, tore out from her mouth. For a second, I stood there stunned. Her head slowly turned towards me. I swear I heard creaking, like her neck was on a rusty hinge. The creepiest part of all? Her eyes flashed over and met mine for brief second. I stared back, completely taken aback and at a loss of what to do. Could she see me? Had she touched the Death Note accidentally? There was no fucking way, especially with how Light guarded it with his life. Almost as soon as it happened, her eyes slammed shut once more and she slunk back down and into her bed. A thick silence settled in the room and I still just sat there, waiting for the light tread of her mother's footsteps to come check on her darling. Nothing broke the quiet, however, except her uneasy breathing. It was like I had dreamt up the whole thing, if it were possible for me to even do such a thing.

Still, I couldn't help but think she knew I was there, somehow, and as I floated on back to Light's room, my entire body appeared to be shivering with excitement. She was a screamer. How exciting. I'd have to think of a way to quiet the bitch down when I took control of her. With my mind reeling, I settled down in a cozy corner of Light's room, letting my eyes linger on him. He'd wake up soon, and I could ask him if talking in ones sleep was normal. As I noted earlier, I now know it is. But for the remainder of the night, I was fine to just wait until morning, Sayu's tiny and fair body appearing in my mind over and over again. I just could not wait to begin my fun with her.


End file.
